Saint of Zarus
"They call themselves Saints, but they are little more then huntsmen." - ''Andréus Thokson'' The Saints of Zarus are, in their minds, a group of righteous purgers of the highest good. They serve two purposes, kill all non-humans who refuse the superiority of human rule, and to guide humanity through the next stage of evolution. They catch and often kill, though sometimes torture, members of non-human races and human half-breeds to study genes related to racial abilities, in hopes of using them to force-evolve humanity. '''Adventures: Saints of Zarus are typically loners but will put up with others if their mission is a particularly large order. Characteristics: Relies heavily on traps and sneak attacks. Alignment: Saints of Zarus seek to emulate their god in every way and are always Lawful Evil in some regard. Religion: Worship Zarus exclusively, they believe all other deities are demons or devils, or other forms of deistic imposters. Background: Often raised or otherwise influenced by Cloistered Clerics of Zarus, Saints of Zarus choose a more active role in their faith. Races: Zarus is the God of Humanity, despising all other races, therefore Saints of Zarus can only be human Other Classes: Classes aren't so much the problem, though they can get along well with Rouges and Rangers, tensions truly come out of their religion. Role: Saints are strategist, laying down traps to either catch enemies of force them in a Direction, as well seeing and avoiding traps enemies lay down. Adaptation: Saints are Hunters, not by nature or profession, but by will. They make excellent Enemies and additions to all human parties. GAME RULE INFORMATION Saint of Zarus' have the following game statistics. Abilities: High Dex. is a wise choice. Int. and Cha. are good secondary choices. Alignment: Lawful Evil Hit Die: d6 Starting Age: As Cleric Starting Gold: As Cleric Class Skills The Saint of Zarus' class skills (and the key ability for each skill) are... Balance (Dex), Bluff (Cha), Climb (Str), Concentration (Con), Craft (Int), Diplomacy (Cha), Disable Device (Int), Disguise (Cha), Escape Artist (Dex), Forgery (Int), Gather Information (Cha), Hide (Dex), Intimidate (Cha), Jump (Str), Knowledge (religion), Listen (Wis), Move Silently (Dex), Open Lock (Dex), Perform (Cha), Profession (Wis), Search (Int), Sense Motive (Wis), Sleight of Hand (Dex), Spot (Wis), Swim (Str), Tumble (Dex), Use Magic Device (Cha), Use Rope (Dex), Skill Points at First Level: (8 + Int modifier) x 4 Skill Points at Each Additional Level: 8 + Int modifier Saint of Zarus Class Features All of the following are class features of the Saint of Zarus. Weapon and Armor Proficiencies: Saints are proficient with all simple weapons, plus the hand crossbow, shortbow, Sap, and Greatsword(Favored Weapon of Zarus). Saints are proficient with light armor, but not with shields. Favored Enemy (Ex): At 1st level, a Saint may select a type of creature from among those given on Table: Ranger Favored Enemies. The Saint gains a +2 bonus on Bluff, Listen, Sense Motive, Spot, and Survival checks when using these skills against creatures of this type. Likewise, he gets a +2 bonus on weapon damage rolls against such creatures. At 5th level and every five levels thereafter (10th, 15th, and 20th level), the Saint may select an additional favored enemy from those given on the table. In addition, at each such interval, the bonus against any one favored enemy (including the one just selected, if so desired) increases by 2. Track: A Saint gains Track as a bonus feat. Sneak Attack: If a Saint can catch an opponent when he is unable to defend himself effectively from his attack, he can strike a vital spot for extra damage. The Saint’s attack deals extra damage any time his target would be denied a Dexterity bonus to AC (whether the target actually has a Dexterity bonus or not), or when the Saint flanks her target. This extra damage is 1d6 at 1st level, and it increases by 1d6 every three Saint levels thereafter. Should the Saint score a critical hit with a sneak attack, this extra damage is not multiplied. Ranged attacks can count as sneak attacks only if the target is within 30 feet. With a sap (blackjack) or an unarmed strike, a Saint can make a sneak attack that deals nonlethal damage instead of lethal damage. She cannot use a weapon that deals lethal damage to deal nonlethal damage in a sneak attack, not even with the usual –4 penalty. A Saint can sneak attack only living creatures with discernible anatomies—undead, constructs, oozes, plants, and incorporeal creatures lack vital areas to attack. Any creature that is immune to critical hits is not vulnerable to sneak attacks. The Saint must be able to see the target well enough to pick out a vital spot and must be able to reach such a spot. A Saint cannot sneak attack while striking a creature with concealment or striking the limbs of a creature whose vitals are beyond reach. Evasion (Ex): At 2nd level and higher, a Saint can avoid even magical and unusual attacks with great agility. If she makes a successful Reflex saving throw against an attack that normally deals half damage on a successful save, she instead takes no damage. Evasion can be used only if the Saint is wearing light armor or no armor. A helpless Saint does not gain the benefit of evasion. Stolen Racial Trait (Half-breed): After much research a Saint finds a gene and though Magi-Science implants it into himself, making use of a racial ability not attributed to Humans such as a Half-Elfs 'Immunity to sleep spells' or 'Low-Light Vision' or a Half-Giants 'Fire Acclimated'. Trait must Belong to a Half-Human Race. For all effects that pertain to 'race' the Saint will still always be human. Zarus' Snare: Creates a magic booby trap that has a Challenge Rating is 3 less than his character level or lower. He can also choose to double the number of traps by reducing the max CR of the traps by 2 per doubling (a 9th level Saint could create one CR 6 trap, two CR 4 traps, 4 CR 2 traps, or 8 CR 1 traps). +2 Damage if a non-human activates it. NondetectionM:Hides Saint from divination, scrying. Shadow Trap:'''With this ability, you place a magic trap on any object that casts a shadow. If the object is disturbed in any way that causes its shadow to shift (for instance, if it or a nearby light source is moved), a bound greater shadow (see Monster Manual page 221) emerges from the object's shadow to attack the nearest living creature. The shadow can be turned or destroyed as normal; otherwise, it remains for a number of rounds equal to Half your level. If the trapped object resides in a place that has no shadows, the trap does not trigger, although the spell remains in effect. '''Stolen Racial Trait (Full Breed): After much research a Saint finds a gene and though Magi-Science implants it into himself, making use of a racial ability not attributed to Humans such as an Elans 'Repletion' or a Gnomes Racial 'Spell-like Abilities. Trait must Belong to a Non-Human Race. For all effects that pertain to 'race' the Saint will still always be human. Antipathy: Object or location affected by Antipathy repels certain creatures. Can be used to either keep enemies away from your base or try to force them in a specific direction. Improved Evasion (Ex): This ability works like evasion, except that while the Saint still takes no damage on a successful Reflex saving throw against attacks, she henceforth takes only half damage on a failed save. A helpless Saint does not gain the benefit of improved evasion. Stolen Racial Trait (Bloodline): After much research a Saint finds a gene and though Magi-Science implants it into himself, making use of an ability given to those who decent from non-human beings. At level 14 you can choose a non-affinity related Bloodline trait of level 14 or lower. He can also wait for a higher level ability. For all effects that pertain to 'race' the Saint will still always be human. Death Curse: Race Change: Any non-human opponent who kills a Saint of 16th level or higher, is cursed. All of the opponent racial stats and abilities are removed and his appearance is changed to that of a human and for all literal purposes the opponent is indeed a human. There is no save versus this effect. It lasts as long as the Saint is dead. Summon Saint Barrow-Wight (Sp): With his blood and knowledge of Magi-Science, once per encounter, a Saint can bind a soul of a deceased Saint of Zarus, even being able to summon the soul of a specific Saint or one at random, to a dead body or Suit of Armor. While lacking most of the abilities it had in life, the Barrow-Wight is still a intelligent and deadly foe. Due to the blood loss the Saint dazed for one round. The Barrow-Wight functions as an Intelligent Undead with Track whose level is -4 of the Saints. Zarus' Unholy Flame 1/day (Sp): The Saint has been given a gift by Zarus and can channel the Primal force of Zarus' Anger and can once per day envelope himself him the literal fire of that anger, for the duration of an encounter. While in this form the Saint gains immunity to poison, sleep, paralysis, stunning, immunity to fire, and takes only half damage from (non-holy) water attacks. Creatures hitting the enveloped Saint with natural weapons or unarmed attacks take fire damage as though hit by an elemental’s attack, and also catch on fire unless they succeed on a Reflex save. Those hit by an enveloped Saint's touch attack also must succeed on a Reflex save or catch on fire. The flame burns for 1d4 rounds. A burning creature can take a move action to put out the flame. The save DC (15) is Constitution- based 5e Archtype Known Saints of Zarus * Stannis Hearthvader Category:Base Class Category:Class Category:Browse